Abused & Abandoned then Found & Loved
by Land of the fallen
Summary: What happens when the one you love isn't what you thought he was? What happens when your forced to run? What if you fall in love with his enemy? Above all what will you do to keep the love you have safe? Amy will soon be forced to answer this questions when her once beloved Sonic's show his true colors then she falls for Shadow. Rated M for language, violence, & adult themes.
1. Chapter 1

Hey people. I finally got around to using my fanfic yay! No bit really I've been putting this off real bad and I want to improve my writing. So here's a little Sonic the Hedgehog fanfic and I don't own the characters they belong to Sega. I hope you like it and no flames I know what that means and they suck thank you R&R.

Abused & Abandoned then Found & Loved

_(Amy's P.O.V)_

What was I thinking, how could I have been so foolish. If this is love, I can't imagine hate; I was in so much pain, mentally and physically; I looked into the mirror the big burse on the side of my face, blood oozed out of the cut in the middle of blacken flesh. I wish I had never said "I do." I wish Metal Sonic had killed me that day I met him. I touched the wound and Hissed in pain "Damn." I whisper to myself. As I stared to dig for the guise I was cut off "AMY WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU!" 'Shit Sonic's home!' I panicked in my head; I ran down stairs to greet him "Yes Sonic?" I was being polite to him wishing I could kick him in junk "I told you to cover that up!" he glared at the burse he gave me five hour ago "I tried to but-." "Don't give me 'but' do as you're told or you may earn yourself another one." I gulped, he pulled his coat off and though it on the floor "And why'll you're at it, hang that up." he walked off leaving the jacket on the floor. I could only sigh and do as I was told, if I left it in an act of rebellion, he would beat me again. I walked to the bathroom and tried again but failed. I went to the kitchen; looking for what to make for diner. "Hmmm what to make, what to make." I looked at the counter to see the 'take-out' "well I guess take-out it is."

ooOOoo

30min Later _(Authors P.O.V)_

Amy was reading a book when the take-out guy knocked _((Knock-Knock))_. She jumped up to pay the guy; she opened the door and greeted him "Hi." "Hello, are you Misses Amelia Thorna Rose Hedgehog?" "Yes I'm." she was signing the bill when he asked "You ok Ma'am?" "What was that?" she asked a little confused "Your cheek." "Whoa- oh this I fell and hit the wall, I'm such a clauses." She giggled "oh ok. Thank you." "No thank you… uh?" "William, Misses Hedgehog." "Call me Amy." "Well, bye Amy." "Bye William." Amy closed the door and walked to the table. "Hmm something smells good." Sonic looked over at the table "Take out?" he looked at her "Yep." "And you answered the door like that?" Sonic said in a deep unhappy voice, Amy remember her burse and cut; she knew she was in trouble "Sonic-." "I TOLD YOU TO COVER THAT DAMN THING UP!" she was so tired of him and snapped "WELL IF YOU DIDN'T BEAT ME THEN I WOULDN'T HAVE TO! THEN RUN OFF AND SLEEP WITH SALLY, OH BY THE WAY I KNOW ABOUT HER TOO, I MAY HAVE BEEN BORN AT NIGHT BUT IT WASN'T LAST NIGHT SONIC THE HEGDEHOG!" Amy cupped her hand over her mouth. She knew she was going to get it now; Sonic hit her; she fell back hitting the counter blood pour out of her head. He grabbed her by her long pink quills "HOW DARE YOU, YOU LITTLE BITCH. I OWN YOU, YOU ARE MY PROPERTY THAT STARTED THE DAY YOU SAID 'I FUNCKING DO' GOT THAT!" tears hit the floor, and mixed with the blood. He let go and walked off. Amy ran upstairs to their-uh-his bedroom and grabbed he backpack stuffing close and personal items. She heard a little whimper and looked down at her little wolf pup Fang he was all black with two big blue eyes. She put him in the bag it had holes in it to allow him to breathe. She grabbed her toiletries, when Sonic came up "What the hell are you doing?" he demanded "Leaving you!" she said while zipping her bag up. He grabbed her arm "No you aren't!" she looked him in the eyes "Watch me." She pulled way and walked to the fount door. Sonic threatened her "Amy you take one more step it will be your last!" she stopped "Sonic (she looked back at him) anything is better than SPENDING ONE MORE GOD DAMN DAY WITH YOU!" she pulled her wedding ring and thought it at Sonic it hit him in the eye he fell to the ground. Amy opened the door and slammed it and by accident pulling the door handle off she ran. For the only person she could go to now.

ooOOoo

_Rouge (P.O.V)_

I was sitting with Knuckles at our home. Then _((BANG-BANG))_ someone was at the door "Rouge open please." That was Amy she sounded like she was in pain. I ripped the door open she was setting on the front porch covered in blood "AMY OH MY SWEET GOD, WHAT HAPPENED!" Knuckles ran over "I'll go call Sonic." The word Sonic woke her up "N-no K-Knu-Knuckles pleas I-I f-fought s-so h-hard t-to g-get a-away f-from h-him." She pleaded with him "Why?" I Snapped "Bring her in, and then ask why!"

After Amy explained "… What he beat you?" "Y-yes." Amy sat in a chair holding Fang. Knuckles sat in the back ground "Rouge." "Yes Knuckie?" "She can't stay." I was in shock "What? Why?" "Because this is one of the first places Sonic will check." "Yeah so?" he opened his eyes "Would you like to be the one to fight him?" "Uh-…" Knuckles walked to Amy and knelt in front of her "Amy do you know anyone, family, friend 'anyone' Sonic doesn't know or can defeat?" "N-No j-just y-you?" then it hit me Someone Sonic couldn't defeat and plus Sonic thought he was dead. "Ooooooh Knuckie." I said in a sing song voice "What?" "I know someone who fits that description." "W-Who?" Asked Amy weakly "Why none other than Shadow the Hedgehog."

ooOOoo

_Shadow (P.O.V)_

I was just about to go to sleep then _((Bang-Bang))_ "Shadow open the door!" 'Rouge at this hour?' I walked to the door and open it "Rouge it better one hell of an emergence!" "Lesion you, Amy needs a place to stay." "Why she has one, living with that faker?" "Yeah, will about that see, she can't go back there… Ever!" "…Why?" "Well, Sonic is abusive and if she stays with us he'll find her and… you know. So I thought-." "You thought what. I was going to help her? Well I'm not, she made her bed and now she can lay in it!" I closed my eyes and crossed my arms that normally meant 'end of discussion' and most of the time people walked way but not this time.

"Why you heartless bastard! (I open one eye) After all she did for you helped you remember Maria, stood beside you, believed in you when no one not even me believed in you, and even cried when she thought you were dead. Eggman would have helped her, hell Scourge would have helped, but you no. You're nothing but an Asshole that hides in the shadows to keep others away. And when one little girl reaches out for help you step on her hand. None of us thought Sonic was like that! And if you think that I'm just yelling at you to get what I want, then you're wrong; I'm yelling at you because you were her last hope, and you turned out to be a heartless monster!" I stood there no one ever talk to me like that. And the thing that made no senses was that it made me feel 'guilty' "Fine, she can stay…" Rouge who was panting from yelling at me, practically tackled me to the floor "Thank you Shadow." "Bat release me before I change my mind!" she let go and waved over to some bushes; Knuckles walked out holding the young rose in his arm and walked to us. I took one look at her cheek.

Well here it is this is just the start to see what you think. R&R :P


	2. Chapter 2

Hello people of the world. Thank you for reading and reviewing and a special thank you to aliciathewolf45 for being the first to read my little story and for writing my favorite ShadAmy FanFiction: The Blood Colored Rose. Although you did kill my beloved Scourge it was an awesome story keep up the good work and places don't whoop me. Well any way here's another chapter hope you enjoy. :P

Chapter 1:

The beginning of something…

_(Shadow's P.O.V) _

I stood there unsure of what to say or even how to say it. The soft flesh of her cheek had gone black with a bluish hue, her prefect lips had cut and one had puffed up, the poor girl was still bloody she hadn't showered. A little black thing with blue eye sat in her arms

'Great a dog.' I didn't care for animals in my house they are filthy and unsanitary.

"Are you bringing that thing along?" I questioned in an irritated tone; she looked down at the thing

"He's all I got now I can't lose him and his name is Fang." Her sweet voice was greatly pained by the way I spook of the animal or was the hard day she just suffered through but in the end I felt the guilt shoot through me.

'Damn it what's with this guilt I have I owe the pink one nothing. Even so she still makes me hurt.' I gritted teeth. This was going to be the longest days of my life and that ladies and gentleman was saying something.

After Amy gave off you long good byes, I allowed her inside. My house was a simple one story cottage just big enough for a family of 4 and never used all the rooms but it was nice all that extra space. Young pink female scanned her surroundings small dogs stayed by her feet sniffing the ground and begging to be picked up again. I watched her carefully unsure of what she would do say or react to. She studied the small brown couch I had the living room it was made of ancient leather that was peeling and places but it was comfortable.

"May I use your shower?" she asked in a low tone. With sent of blood perfuming the house I had no reason to say no to her; I hate the smell of blood ever since I lot Maria the sent has sickened me.

I slowly nodded "Third door on you left." And with that she ran off. I huffed and settled myself on my couch the smell was killing me. I sat there for a good 6 minutes as my body tightened I had to use the bathroom.

"Fuck." I mumbled to myself women took the longest showers. I remember after a mission Rouge would hit the shower rooms in G.U.N's base before meeting with the commander; I would sit there for a good hour before she came out. Then the water stopped at 10 minutes… not bad I guess Rose isn't going to be too hard to put with. The longest shower I ever took was half an hour because faker vomited on me at a party at Rouge's home if he wasn't so drunk I would have killed him.

The door opened and closed. I stood up and walked to the bathroom; I opened the door and locked eyes on Amy's oh so naked body; she had long limber legs with child bearing hips, around plump ass, a tight abdomen, and two large breasts with her nipples fully erected from the cool air that surrounded her… she cover herself with her fragile arms and small hands. Her face turned red and I slammed the door shut. It was far too late I had token in every inch of that body.

'IDIOT!' I screamed inside my head 'how could I have been so dumb not to knock first!' I looked down to see her dog looking up at me.

"Shadow?" Amy's sweet voice called through the wood of the door

"I'm sorry Rose I was under the impression you were out."

"It's okay I know you wouldn't do it on peruses… no one does not for me any way." Her voice sounded hurt I froze and looked back at the door.

'Is she saying Sonic never touched her… now that I think about it when I female mates a male they share their sent but I can't smell Sonic on her does that mean he never wanted to marry her?'

"Rose?" I call through the door

"I'm fine just go." It was clear the female at the door need some time to think. I walked away I did have to go as bad any more. I just sat there hearing her soft sobs; why I sat there I guess because what do you say to that? Unwanted and unloved for so long she was just a show piece to him an object to make him look good. She came out in her pj's which was a tank top and long fuzzy pants. There were little stars all over the pants and one large star on the shirt; her long pink quills were up in a ponytail still wet "Where am I sleeping." She questioned; led her to one of the small guest rooms.

ooOOoo

_(Amy's P.O.V)_

I was unable to stop blushing; I felt so embarrass. He led me to a room it was a good size similar to the room I had at Knothole. The walls were a soft gray with white highlights and a twin sized bed. The dresser was a faded white with a dusty mirror; I turned to thank him but he was gone just like a shadow in the sun light. With a heavy sigh I got to work unpacking as my phone shouted for attention. "Hello?"

"Amy what happened!" a deep worn voice questioned.

"Scourge I'm fine." I could tell he was worried and pissed. After getting out of the No Zone he stopped his criminal ways not wanting to go back there soon after he was hired by G.U.N's and met Midnight his now expecting girlfriend.

"Like hell you are! Why didn't you say something?!"

"What could I do he was always there and on top of that he had my life in his hand I only got out now!" I could feel tears even thou Scourge was evil he never hit a women he was with; He was also one of my closest friends.

"Amy? Where are you?"

"Safe." I wish I could say more but with Midnight so close to giving birth I wouldn't want to give Sonic a reason to hurt him. "Good-bye." I hung up and shut my phone off I never wanted any of this to happen. I felt alone and weak like when I was a child but that blue fuck made me feel safe and strong if only I could go back and smash his fucking head in make the world better I would. But in the end Sonic was the only person who was any good then. I looked out the window a bit of frost had formed around the edges. "Winter is coming." I said to my little Fang; he tilted his little head to the side and I laughed.

ooOOoo

_(Sonic's P.O.V)_

"Ow! Fucking A, Sally!" I shouted as she put an ice pack on my now black eye.

"Would you stop whining!" she spat back I was pissed now the little whore was running around with a busted up face. I could see prison time for what I did. She walked back into the kitchen for the first-aid kit; I lay back on the couch. Where would she go not to Scourge his bitch is expecting and Rouge would be way too easy… so where? Sally came back and fixed my eye up; looked down at the ring I gave Amy. I gritted my teeth if I find her I will kill her

"Sonic I have to go." Sally stated while picking up her bag

"No you don't you're staying right here!" I was in the mood and she wasn't leaving me alone it was her fault too.

"So you can hit me too? No thank you, you can find someone else to fuck." She walked out of the door. God damn it, I had no one now thanks to that bitch I was going to have so much fun with her! I studied the clock 9:00 pm "Fuck." I haven't eaten. I walked to the kitchen and though of where Amy could have gone.

Well I hope you like it so far and thank you to the many others that have like my story R&R people :P


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys sorry for taking forever to update but I've had a lot of stuff on my mind. So here's a new chapter and at the bottom is the opening to new story idea it's ScourgeXAmy "Interview With a Demon." tell me what you thank. :P

Chapter 3

It's going to be a war

_(Amy P.O.V)_

With a heavy yawn I rolled out of my bed uh Shadows guest bed, it was 10 in the morning "I never sleep in?" I told myself or at least Sonic never lets me. Standing up I walked to my bag; Fang was still sleeping on the end of the bed like a little angel. Digging out my close I found an old pair of jeans, a white tank top, and black lace bar with matching panties. I locked my bedroom door not wanting a repeat of yesterday… the blood slowly heated my cheeks. After getting dressed I unlocked the door peeking out I was so embarrassed that I was afraid to talk to the man. Fang shot out of my room happy and playful as ever.

ooOOoo

_(Shadow P.O.V) _

"Bark! Bark." Was the sound that dragged me back to reality.

"Damn Dog…" I muttered while crawling out of bed and landed head first on to the floor. I rolled and faced my black wall growling. By the time I'm done getting ready I can smell food; entering the kitchen Amy was at the stove cooking away. She turned her long hair was up in a complex braid "Morning Shadow." She said with that same warm smile she was so gifted with. Turning to the food again I spook out,

"Rose?" she looked back.

"Yes Shadow?"

"About yesterday I'm truly sorry for walking in on you like that I will try to knock from now on." I had to get that out, she sighed.

"It's I know you're not a pervert. Hell you probably don't even understand once." She joked "Like with hand-shakes or kissing…" the smile slowly faded when she thought of that kiss.

'Rose what happened then was a mistake.' I can barely remember that day. I was working with Eggman just after I had helped Sonic with Scourge. We needed an edge to stop Sonic… and I remembered Scourge playing with the women closest Sonic to hurt the blue idol. I used Amy's feelings and emotions to get to Sonic. To this day I wish I could take it back.

"Rose, I'm also sorry for that I shouldn't have used you." She just looked at me with sadness, forgiveness is a hard road to travel and I think it will be a long time before she ever truly trusts me again.

"Whine! Whine!" I snapped my head of time the small animal clawed at my back door I leaned and opened the door; he stepped out. I many not like dogs but I know from your K9 unit at G.U.N.'s you need to let them outside once in a while. I looked back to Amy and found her looking back at the food.

ooOOoo

(Amy's P.O.V)

'Why did he have to remind me? Of how I was so useful to villain when it came to hurting Sonic.' I slowly handed him a plate of food then sat down and ate my own.

"Thank you Rose."

"Why do you call me that?" I have always wondered why he never used my first name.

"Why is that of any importance?" he asked. Oh here we go again his hiding something. Every time you get into a subject he doesn't want to speak about he gets all 'Why is it important?'

"Shadow answer me." but no answer came. I turned to find only an empty plate on the counter. I huffed and picked up off the counter.

ooOOoo

_(Sonic's P.O.V)_

I stood in an ally watching people walk by; fuck I should have killed her when I had the chance I was now nothing but nervous. 'I'm not in the mood for this and where is he? I called him and told him to meet me here at 12 and its Bird!'

"You look like shit." I snapped my head over to face Jet the Hawk the one man in an enough debt to do some dirty work for me.

"Your late!" I snapped back,

"Hey-Hey I was in the northern islands when you called about little Miss Rose or should I say Misses Hedgehog."

"Shut up! I have no time for this, do you want the job or not!" he jumped back in fear.

"YA! Chaos! You don't need to shock me! What do I need to do?"

I smiled 'things are finally looking up for me.' I thought "I need to find Amy but I can't seem to locate her whereabouts. So I want you and your gang to hurt the ones closes to her in order to draw the bitch out."

"Are you for real?"

I growled "YES YOU DUMN ASS!" I pushed him back "I want you to start with Midnight."

"What but Scourge will go ape shit that women has his baby!"

"Do it or I'll make you suffer!"

And with that he ran off. I leaned on the wall I could feel him moving around in my mind the other me. Without Amy I just can't control him any more I need to hurt or he'll come out.

ooOOoo

(Scourge P.O.V)

"Fuck! I hate practice!" whined the newbie. Closing my locker I moved to the main hall 'two mouths off Midnight will faint.' I walked to the exit and found Jet

"Scourge can I talk to you?" I don't want any trouble and was about to leave "Its about Amy. Sonic wants me to hurt Midnight to draw her out!"

I turned "What?"

"Sonic can't find Amy so he wants to use Midnight to draw her out and I see something is wrong with him."

I leaned in not wanting to miss a word "What did you see?"

"I saw E.S.S in his eyes." I stood there in shock I fought that bastard once and it was horrible.

"Scourge?" I looked at Midnight plump and around from her 7th mouth. I knew then that this was going to be war…

And done sorry it took me forever but here's a new idea it won't come out for a bit but what do you think?

{It's a One Shot}

Interview with a Demon:

My dad once said "If you want to work for the Newspaper you have to be willing to do anything even talk to the devil himself." But I don't think he meant that literally, but here I am walking down Hero's Street to the little diner down at the end of the road; about to interview a real Demon. "Lies!" you say. Well get this because of my little interview this street is cut off only I can go in. Opening the Diner door I heard the little bell ring. I was in a black jacket and long black office pants, my shirt was white, little black heels, some make up, and my long pink quills were up in a ponytail. The diner was empty; I walked to table six just like the note said to. I got ready opening my notes, getting my questions in case I need them, and a pen with paper. I was 2 minutes early I huffed and waited. And right as the clock hit 11:00 it got dark I heard ravens and a black smoke felled the room. I robbed my eyes to get the smoke out then,

"Hello beautiful." Spook a rough and deep voice. I slowly looked up to see one of the most attractive males I have ever seen. He looked down at me removing his crimson shades to reveal two icy sapphire eyes. I gulped, My dad once said "If you want to work for the Newspaper you have to be willing to do anything even talk to the devil himself." But I don't think he meant that literally or at least I think he didn't .

Please tell me what you think :P

_**R&R**_


	4. Chapter 4

Hey people glad to get some insight on the One Shot the Full Version will be out soon. Now to Fairlyoddme I think I will do a ScourgexAmyxShadow just because you would like one. I'll get working on it A.S.A.P. Thank you Hellfirestorm85 I'll keep the help thing in mind. To the people who won't stop whining "YES!" I do know how to make a ShadAmy FanFic without making Sonic a Jerk but in this one I wanted to. And well I was on YouTube and I heard there's a new Assassins Creed coming out about pirates and I've had a Pirate ScourgexAmy for a while I think I'll put it out if you want it. Will enough of me time for the Story. And you can call me Kay if you like.

Chapter 3

Her Womb

_(Kay P.O.V)_

Amy sat alone on the couch reading a book she hadn't seen Shadow for three hours and was starting to wonder if she should go look for him 'No what if Sonic finds me?' the rose hedgehog walked back to her new room; Fang followed close behind. Throwing herself onto the bed her memories of Shadow and her dating rushed back in waves of happiness.

{Flash Back}

"Come on Shadow your too slow!" Amy laughed pulling him to the small river that ran through Station Square's largest Park.

"You're pushy." Shadow whined as his arm was being ripped out of his shoulder.

"Bite me." she snapped back.

"Don't tempt me little rose you might get bit." He smirked which made her giggle. As they made it to the river they looked down into the cool water.

"Do you see it Shadow?" Amy questioned

"I see nothing can we- _((Splash))_" before the dark male could finish he was pushed into the river. He came back up to see Amy rolling in the grass,

"I can't believe you fell for it hahaha!" Shadow smirked and grabbed her pulling her into the water. "Hey!" Amy whined softly

"Pay back is a bitch." Shadow shrugged. Amy pushed him under; after a while of splashing and playing they claimed out both of their close where soaking wet Shadow took off his shirt leaving his jeans on. Amy rested her head on his chest and slowly fell asleep.

{End}

Amy sighed two week later it was all a lie and soon after Sonic asked her out and 1year after that they got married. Looking at the clock she decided to make launch.

ooOOoo

_(Sonic's P.O.V)_

I watched the streets till I saw him Shadow. Jumping down from my view point "Well if its isn't Shadow the hedgehog." He turned to face me.

"Sonic the hedgehog I see you haven't changed one bit."

"What can I say life's been too kind. How was the afterlife; Amy was in tears after you died again supersizing after you used her like you did." I shot back I loved messing with his head it made things entertaining. He gave me a dark look then walked away. I walked to an ally a felt him move again I looked into a pool of water as my eyes slowly went red 'Hello Sonic' he called in my head.

'What the hell do you want?'

'Revenge.'

'What?'

'I want her. I need be free again, I need her womb.'

'The fuck?'

'Oh dear have I lost you. Let me explain; I need a new body and the only way to get that is to impregnate little Miss Rose…'

'How?'

'Through you of curse.'

'No I won't help you.'

'I never asked for permission now did I?'

ooOOoo

_(Shadow P.O.V)_

'Why that fucking…! I can't even think of a good enough word to describe him! How dare he! He did much worse than I did! I'll-I'll… Fuck!' I gave up ranting well do me nothing. It had just started to rain and hard. I looked around till I found a little canapé on a flower shop where I could hide under. Sometimes I wish I could go back and be with her again but I know it's too late… I look into the shop and my jaw about hit the floor a signal Moonlight rose sat there incased in resin. A Moonlight Rose or (pulchritudo in lumine lunari =Beauty in Moonlight) in Latin is one of the rarest roses on Mobius it only grows for 3 years then blossoms again after 10 years and their so weak. One of the most amazing things about these flowers is the fact that they glow even after they are picked and put in resin they glow forever. I remember Amy always wanted one. I nod to myself "Time to set thing right."

ooOOoo

_(Kay P.O.V)_

5 teen sat at a camp fire laughing and dinking (Underage Drinking) two teens walked into the trees for a little late night fun (Sex). "Alan I don't think we should be out here." The girl was a blonde tabby cat with big blue eyes and a perfect body.

"Kate we're not even that far from the camp." The male by the name of Alan was a gray tabby with green eyes he had some muscle but not much.

"I don't like it can we go back?"

"Kate-"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"PLEASE GOD NOOOOO!"

"HELP! SAVE US!" The cries of their friends echoed through the trees. The two ran back to a horrid sight there friends in pieces. Kate fell to her knees and screamed; Alan vomited over next to a tree as a soft growling nose caught there attention. In the trees were two little red dots glowing. Kate clawed back as Alan who stood next to a fire kicked the hot coals at it with a sharp hiss the thing moved away.

"It's gone." Alan huffed out the two slowly began to relax. Kate walked to Alan crying and shaking she latched on to him,

"What now?" she asked but no answer came "Alan?" she looked up to see she was hugging a headless body she screamed and pushed the body away. Stepping backwards away from the body she hit something or someone she turned to faces a hedgehog his whites and color of his eyes where black; leaving his pupils blood red and glowing "W-who are y-you?" she stammered out. The male grabbed her by her neck and held her there; gapping for air the girl gaged and gulped as that male spook,

"I AM GOD!"

ooOOoo

_(Shadow P.O.V)_

I came home to the smell of dinner. I had behind my back one rose and in my pocket the rose in resin on a necklace "Where Have You Been!" I was faced with a very angry female hedgehog,

"Rose I want to tell you I'm sorry and that I want to make it up to you." I rushed out. She gave me a confused look,

"What?"

"Here." I handed her the rose. Amy blushed and smiled,

"Why thank you I better get it some water." She ran to the kitchen I followed as she pulled out a glass and felled it with water then sat the rose in it and passed it on the table

"I have one more thing." Stopping she faced me.

"What?"

"Close your eyes." I took a step closer

"Shadow I-"

"Just do it." She huffed and closed her eyes. I turned out all the lights and the stove. I walked in front over her and pull the necklace out and held it out in front of her and its glow lit up the room "Okay, Now open them." She slowly opened her emerald eyes and gasped,

"Oh Shadow!" she hugged me and about put me on the ground,

'Damn this girl is strong!' I thought. "Like it?" I asked.

"Like it… I love it." She smiled ear to ear at me.

"I thought you would." I put it round her neck as she hid her face in my chest,

"Missed you when you were gone." She sighed out.

"As did I." I chuckled

"What?" she looked up at me

"I once set out to use the heart of a woman to hurt my enemy but along the way I fell for her instead then out of sheer stupidity I let her g, thinking it would make me weak." I kissed her forehead "I will never make that mistake again."

"You Promise?" she asked

"I Promise." I slowly leaned in to kiss her when.

_((Bang-Bang))_ "Shadow Open The Door!" the bat was back. I walked to the door not only the bat but Scourge too?

"What?" I asked in an annoyed tone.

"We need to talk NOW!" Scourge growled. I've known Scourge for 4 years and that growl means shut up and lesion the shits about to hit the fan.

_**R&R!**_


End file.
